Things are never as they seem
by xLili
Summary: Tom et Adam se battent pour savoir qui aura Bill dans son lit. Ou pour eux ? Traduction de Mascha76


Things are never as they seem by Mascha76

Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent

Merci à Mood pour sa correction =D

Résumé : Tom et Adam se battent pour savoir qui aura Bill dans son lit. Ou pour eux?

**"Il vient avec moi!"**

**"Pas question! Il vient avec moi!"**

**"Peut être que je peux décider avec qui je vais ?"** Bill regarder un bagarreur puis l'autre, alors qu'ils se poussent fortement. Que Tom voulait se battre contre lui, il attendait vraiment ça, mais ce qu'Adam voulait aller contre lui, il ne l'avait pas prévu. En ce moment ils étaient debout l'un face à l'autre depuis une demi-heure déjà et chaque tentative de Bill de les séparés échoue. Il en a assez et il veut qu'ils agissent normalement. Qu'importe à qui est le lit dans lequel il dort? Tom doit apprendre à partager et Adam... Adam devrait apprendre une fois pour toute que Bill n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire.

Bill se lève et sort de la pièce, **"Je m'en vais! Faîtes-moi savoir quand vous agirez normalement l'un envers l'autre! Je vais dormir chez Gustav ce soir!"**

Il n'y a pas de réaction; les deux hommes essaient, en se regardant fixement l'un l'autre, avec toutes leurs forces, de frapper l'autre. Bill grogne puis sort de la maison comme une tempête, claquant la porte avec une forte détonation.

**"Huh? Qu'est-ce que c'était?"** Tom réagit avec le claquement de la porte.

**"Bill?"** Adam regarde autour de lui interrogativement, mais le chanteur était parti.

**"Ta faute!"** vient de leurs bouches au même moment, quelque chose qui mène à une nouvelle compétition. Puis ils crient en même temps; **"Comment est-ce ma faute?"**

**"Il ne serait jamais parti si tu n'avais pas été là!"** Tom crache ses mots et puis se met en position car finalement Adam en avait assez des hurlements et s'est jeté sur lui. Le premier coup frappa Tom au visage cependant, après ça il sent une égratignure sur sa joue.

**"Jésus, bats-toi comme un homme, poule mouillée!"**

**"Je me bats comme un homme!"** Outré Adam pose ses bras l'un par dessus l'autre, avant qu'il ne pousse d'un grand coup Tom, causant la chute de ce dernier sur le sol. Tom n'est pas près face à ça et attrape Adam par ses bras pour le tirer à terre. Les deux roulent sur le sol, frappant régulièrement l'autre avec le plat de la main ou avec le poing. A ce moment finalement Adam forme un poing et veux le laisser retomber sur le visage de Tom, Tom tourne au loin son visage et il frappe le sol. Adam s'assoit et regarde sa main, **"ça fait ma-mal!"**

Il avale un moment pour empêcher les larmes qui apparaissent dans ses yeux de tomber, mais il ne peut en empêcher une qui coule le long des sa joue.

**"Oh merde, où ça fait mal?"** Tom se redresse et attrape soigneusement la main qu'Adam tient contre son torse avec son autre main.

**"Bien ça alors, où tu crois? A ma main!"** Adam essaye de tirer la sienne de celle de Tom, mais il est effrayé de tirer trop fort de peur que cela ne le blesse plus.

**"Un baiser te ferait sentir mieux?"** Tom pose ses lèvres sur les points rouges sur le dessus de la main d'Adam juste au cas où et embrasse quand il entend un son approbateur. Quand il sent un frisson, il tire la langue et lèche les petites plaies qui se trouvent sur les jointures. Un doux gémissement est sa récompense, la main libre d'Adam trouve son chemin vers sa joue et commence à la caresser doucement. Tom lève les yeux et laisse le laisse aller de l'autre côté, elle trouve immédiatement son chemin vers le cou de Tom et avant que les deux ne sachent ce qu'il arrive, leurs lèvres sont les unes sur les autres et un baiser est entreprit comme si leur vie en dépend.

Après ce qu'il semble quelques minutes pour les deux, Tom recule et pose son front contre celui de l'homme plus âgé en face de lui, **"ehm... Désolé?"**

**"Désolée pour quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si Bill et moi avons quelque chose ensemble. C'est comme s'il joue avec mes sentiments, tu sais?"**

Tom hoche la tête et caresse doucement la joue d'Adam, **"il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. La plupart du temps il pense uniquement à son propre plaisir, c'est exactement pourquoi lui et Anis ne sont pas rester ensemble longtemps. Anis ne pouvait plus le supporter et vit maintenant dans les montagnes comme un bucheron."**

Adam le regarde encore et se presse encore plus contre le corps sous lui et puis commence un autre baiser. Cette fois il veut être sur que sa bouche n'est pas fermée et dès que Tom répond à ça, une langue trouve à nouveau son chemin à l'intérieur, glissant doucement sur lui.

**"Tom, pouvons nous faire ça autre part? Le sol est un peu dur,"** demande Adam quand ils ont joué au tennis amygdales depuis un certain temps déjà et quand ça devient un peu serré dans leurs pantalons.

**"Hmm? Oh ouais, peut être que nous pourrons faire ça dans la chambre."**

Adam descend de Tom avec quelques difficultés, tirant avec la bonne main et le tire vers le haut. Quand ils se tiennent tous les deux debout, Tom conduit Adam vers sa chambre et espère qu'elle est assez bien rangée pour le chanteur. Il s'est un peu laissé aller quand il a entendu les plans de Bill pour la nuit. D'où venait cette jalousie, il ne savait pas. Après tout, il aurait pu se battre contre la mauvaise personne jusqu'à maintenant. Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir davantage, la porte est fermée derrière lui et il se trouve pressé contre le bois, une paire de lèvres sur les siennes et une langue cherchant la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche en glissant sur sa lèvre inférieure pleine.

Comment le couple a fini par se déshabiller et comment ils sont arrivés sur le lit est une vague histoire; Adam est presque certain que Tom a réussi à déboutonner son pantalon et Tom jurerait qu'Adam l'a fait pour lui, mais ça aurait très bien pu être fait par l'un d'entre eux. Ce dont ils sont surs c'est la sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre est le sentiment le plus merveilleux qu'ils aient ressenti depuis un long moment.

Ils sont tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils ne remarquent pas que la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte et une grande ombre était dans l'entrebâillement. Bill regarde l'image en face de lui et sourit avant qu'il se tourne et ferme doucement la porte. Il descend les escaliers en sifflant un air et puis sort hors de la maison, vers Gustav qui l'attend dans la voiture; **"je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas? Si je peux les amenés à se battre, ils admettrons éventuellement qu'ils s'aiment l'un l'autre."**

**"Ca aurait pu arrivé d'une autre manière tout aussi facilement,"** répond le batteur, alors qu'il met sa ceinture de sécurité autour de lui et attend après Bill pour démarrer encore, **"Sois juste heureux que tu connaisse ton frère mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même. Il ne se serait jamais avouer s'il avait du avoir à le faire."**

**"Non, tu as raison. C'est une honte que j'ai eu tort à propos d'Anis et Georg quand même."**

**"Tu ne peux pas avoir tout, Bill."**

Le duo démarre dans un silence confortable et ne reviendrons pas avant le matin suivant; les deux hommes dans la maison derrière eux ont beaucoup à 'parler'.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour une autre traduction (:

Vous pouvez retrouver la version originale ici : http:/ fiction. tokiohotelfiction. com / viewstory. php?sid=16205 (en enlevant les espaces ^^)


End file.
